8th Ocean Titans
by The Perfect Fire Princess
Summary: Dick Grayson y sus amigos son unos famosos modelos y Kory Anders lo ve en sus sueños, Dick niega que existe Kory, pero en este fic todo es posible.
1. Chapter 1

**8th Ocean Titans**

Capitulo I "Un Sueño o Una Realidad"

En un puente estaba una chica pelirroja mirando al mar y pensando en los sueños…

Aquella chica soñaba la mayoría de sus días de un chico que ni siquiera conocía, ni lo había visto o oído de el, solo con soñarlo parecía real…

Para ella era el hombre de su sueño, era el hombre perfecto….

Ella en sus anteriores sueños solo lo veía y luego desaparecía pero para el día de ayer todo cambio el sueño llego a mas.

EL SUEÑO

Todo estaba oscuro luego ella cayo a un vació sin fondo la chica gritaba y le esperaba su fin pero un chico se resbalo a propósito y la pudo agarrar a tiempo para que no se cayera, luego los dos se miraron fijamente y la chica pregunto "quien eres" el chico no contestaba pero luego ella se separo de el y el dijo "soy…Dick" la chica se sorprendió y mientras dormía decía "Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick" muchas veces hasta que el chico le pregunto "y tu como te llamas" la chica no dudo en responder "Kory" luego el chico la tomo del brazo e hizo que corriera y rápidamente estaban en una cancha de béisbol, era de día así que pudo ver al chico, la chica se sorprendió ella estaba soñando con el….ella le parecía perfecto estar con el…aunque era un sueño parecía de verdad, era muy real.

La chica estaba en el juego de béisbol, no lo estaba viendo, ella estaba en la cancha esperando a el batiador, luego el batiador tiro su mejor bola y la chica lo cogio y dieron un "out" todos aplaudían a la chica mientras que el chico la abrazaba y ella aceptaba su abrazo, luego el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

Luego estaban en un barco los dos estaban en vestido de baño, el barco estaba en el mar donde no había tiburones ni criaturas marinas que pudieran hacer daño, los chicos bajaron del barco y estaban en el mar ellos se miraban fijamente y hablaban cosas de uno y del otro parecía tan real….luego los dos se dieron un corto beso y se separon y prometieron "volveremos a estar juntos" luego ellos se levantaron.

Cada vez que recordaba el sueño decía "Quiero que se vuelva realidad" luego Rachel su amiga la despertó de su trance.

Kory despierta! Que te pasa!! KORY!!---gritaba con fuerza pero no la escuchaba

KORYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!---intento de nuevo y la chica despertó de su trance

Que! Que paso!!---despertó la chica

Que te pasa otra vez estas así por el sueño?---pregunto Rachel

Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Dick…---dijo la chica dando un suspiro

Dime físicamente para decirte el Dick que estoy pesando---

El es cabello negro, ojos azules, piel clara, y…---Rachel la interrumpió

Espera un momento Kory Anders estas hablando de Dick Grayson de la portada?---

Déjame ver la revista---Rachel el dio la revista y era el Dick Grayson!

QUE!! CON EL QUE ESTABA SOÑANDO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO ES CON UN PLAYBOY!---

Si, el es el de tu sueño?---pregunto Rachel

Si…ahora tenia tantas ganas de conocerlo personalmente pero hay una gran barrera entre los dos!---dijo tristemente Kory

Se nota que estas muy enamorada de ese PlayBoy multimillonario—

Es que si tu vivieras el sueño que yo tuve…----

Kory no te pongas triste, fue solo un sueño---

Pero para mi fue algo mas---

Si quieres te regalo mi revista—

Gracias pero una pregunta---

Si, dime---

Porque compras revistas de PlayBoy donde salen hombres casi desnudos?---

Emm, yo…solo…tenía curiosidad jeje---

Bueno no importa… tenemos 17 años eso es normal en nuestra edad----las chicas rieron

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, este fic lo hizo mi prima Paolina R. y yo

Soy nueva aki asi ke me voy a presentar, me llamo Kory Rose, soy fanatica de los Titanes y he ayudado en algunos fics de mi prima Paolina, no tengo muxo tiempo en conocer a los Teen Titans pero veo informacion de ellos por internet ya que no lo dan.

bueno aki me despido y si kieren saber mas de mi vean mi Profile...

aTTe: Kory Rose

PD: Les agradeceria un REVIEW para motivarme en continuar este fic!!


	2. El Sueño

Capitulo II "El Sueño de Dick"

Dick estaba en su Penthouse acostado en su gran cama pero no estaba durmiendo, el estaba despierto y recordando su sueño. Luego se levanto y fue hacia su ventana donde tenia una gran vista de toda la ciudad, luego miro al teatro y se acordó de su sueño.

EL SUEÑO

Estaba en un teatro donde había mucha gente aristócratas. Todos con vestidos muy elegantes y caros, todos se sentaron en sus puestos debido al la autoridad y lo ricos que eran. Dick vio a la pelirroja de su sueño ella se veía muy hermosa…

Kory no lo miraba ella estaba buscándolo pero luego Dick le tapo los ojos de tras de ella y dijo "adivina quien soy" Kory sabia de quien era su voz y dijo "Dick Grayson" Dick se asombro por conocer su apellido y luego corrió y Kory decía "Dick espera, Dick espera!!" el chico paro de correr y la chica se puso al frente de el pero no le presto atención. Ella puso su dedo en su boca y dijo "Dick yo te amo por quien eres" el chico la miro a sus ojos verdes y dijo "como sabes mi apellido" la chica respondió "te vi en una revista de PlayBoy" el chico se asombro se suponía que ella era un sueño y no era real pero como sabe esto, el le pregunto "estoy soñando?" la chica también quería hacerse esa misma pregunta "no lo se, creo que los dos estamos en el mismo sueño" el chico no sabia que decir pero tenia muchas preguntas sobre ella "segura que eres real, pero no en este sueño…sino completamente real" ella respondió " soy muy real" luego ella le dio un beso y el respondió pero luego el dijo "!te quiero conocer personalmente…donde vives" la chica iba a decir algo pero luego el despertó…

Señor Grayson! Señor Grayson que le pasa?----pregunto el mayordomo

Emm, nada estoy bien….solo estaba pensando----dijo Dick

Señor Grayson, el señor Logan lo esta esperando en su sala-----

Dile que ya voy----

El mayordomo se dirigió a la sala y vio a Garfield sentado en el sofá y fumando

Señor Logan, el señor Grayson ya viene----

Dile que se apure, pingüino usted quiere cigarrillo—

No gracias, y con el debido respeto no me diga pingüino---

Si aja, pero quiere?----

Dije que no, y en este lugar no se pude fumar---el mayordomo le quito el cigarrillo y lo boto

OYE!—

Dick entro a la sala

Hola viejo como estas?---

En las nubes amigo…---

En las nubes? Se supone que soy yo el que pasa haya----

Si es cierto pero no se que me pasa---

Piensas en la pelirroja?---

Como lo sabes?---

Mírate! Tienes hoyuelos en los ojos!---

Ay! Ahora me voy a lavar la cara y luego a la agencia de modelos----

Apurarte!! no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!!---

Ya va, ya va! No me apresures!!.-----

Dick fue a lavarse la cara, se arreglo y se fueron en su carro ultimo modelo a la agencia de modelos

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Gracias a sus comentarios n.n y espero recibir mas para continuarlo

Reviews!!!

aTTe: x-kori.pricesse.jolie-x

Reviews!!!!


End file.
